


Mr. Wonderful || Nathan Drake || *Rewrite*

by Bone_Zone



Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [5]
Category: Uncharted (2021), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: While Nathan is away on a job with Sully and Sam, you do your best to wait for his return and as you do old memories of you and Nathan start to surface.You just pray that your husband will return in time for your child's birth.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Reader
Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656778
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr Wounderful|| Nathan Drake ||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087923) by [Bone_Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone). 



> A rewrite of my old fic, I add somethings and took a lot out. I really wanted to fix this fic up so here is { what I think } a much better version it.
> 
> The Flashback's are Italicized.

Nathan Drake, so much could be said about the man. ‘Two bit thief seemed to come up a lot in conversations but to you he was much more than that. He was your best friend, lover and husband but soon he was going to be the father of your unborn child.

Sitting on the sofa next to your sister Elena, it was easy to remember when you told the man you were expecting your child.

* * *

_“Nathan! I need to tell you something!”_

_“Can’t this wait honey! We are getting shot at.” The man’s voice shouted over the gun fire. You two were pinned down by some mercenary's...you mentally cursed at Rafe for being such an asshole._

_“Which make’s it the perfect opportunity.” Grabbing a hand grenade from Nathan’s pouch you tossed it at the last few of the remaining men. Hearing the blast to took a deep breath doing your best to stem your nerves. “I’m pregnant.”_

_“You’re what!”_

* * *

Snorting you rubbed your stomach feeling the kick over your child, letting out a pained grunt Elena quickly turned her attention to you. Giving you an eager smile she placed her hand on your belly.

“God I pray that you don’t have another Drake on your hand.” She teased.

Smiling you shook your head relaxing into the couch. “Nathan isn’t so bad...I mean he took the news of my pregnancy well.”

“The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack but if you mean that he didn’t just walk off in the middle of a jungle then ya I guess I gotta give him props for that and I hate to admit it but it was cute seeing him get all protective of you and well it was nice that he kept you safe..."

* * *

_“Nathan”_

_“Y/n...please do this for me...I have to go after him...I can’t.”_

_You knew what he was trying to say, that he could not leave with out Sam, while you hated the thought of Nathan leaving you were not going to stand in the way of him walking away from his brother. Not when you knew of the grief he went through the first time he had thought Sam had died._

_“Then let me go with you.” You weakly asked him, you already knew the answer but you just wanted him to know that you did not want him to go alone._

_Chuckling, Nathan pressed his forehead against yours then gave you a gentle kiss. “As much as I would like that....I can’t risk losing you or.../” he nervously placed his hand on your stomach. “Our child.” Stepping back he took a deep breath._

_“Elena, you make sure Sully takes good care of her.”_

_Elena sighed shaking her head though she gave Nathan a smile placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry Drake, I will just come back alive alright.”_

* * *

Feeling yourself fall asleep, you kept your hand protectively on your stomach. “I can’t think straight knowing Nathan is-”

“Out their risking his life for treasure.” Elena teased.

Sighing you slouched into the couch more. “That but knowing Nathan he’s going to be doing something completely stupid.”

Elena sighed as she shifted her body so it was facing you. “This is Nathan we’re talking about y/n..plus he has Sam.”

“hmp.”

“And Sully...just take a nap alright...all this stress can’t be good for my little niece.”

Closing your eyes you gave your sister a nod adjusting your body so your head was resting on Elena’s shoulders, a small nap wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

_“Listen Drake...”_

_“Call me Nathan....please.”_

_The man gave Elena a sickeningly sweet smile, one that she’d love nothing more than to smack off._

_“You are to stay away from my sister!”_

_“She’s a grown woman, she can talk to who-” Giving a glance over in your direction you were to busy taking pictures of the coffin they found. “Ever she wants too.” Giving a wink to the blonde woman Nathan casually made his way towards you._

_“Pretty amazing right?”_

_Giving him a wide smile, you nodded your head quickly. “It is, this is gonna be a great story.” Rolling your shoulders you turned your camera up to him snapping a picture._

_“What was that for?”_

_Shrugging your shoulders you slipped your camera away. “I have my reasons.”_

* * *

Nathan winced as he pressed his back against a wall of a crumbling building, himself, Sam and Sully have found the location of Lima’s treasure but of course it meant that another group had to find it too. 

Getting shot at was not something he had in mind, the man wanted nothing more than to be at your side while you were in your last trimester of your pregnancy. He did not want to miss the birth of his child, what kind of father does that.

“God dammit! You assholes!” Gritting his teeth he shot at a few of the mercenary's. “Come on, calming thoughts Nate. All you gotta do is get through this and then you can get back home to your beautiful wife.”

* * *

_Seeing you again was not something that Nathan Drake was expecting. After the messy break up you both shared he wasn’t expecting to see you again but their you were. Standing in front of him looking more beautiful than he last remembered. He could feel his heart clench painfully and he suddenly felt like an idiot for telling you his true feelings._

_“Hey y/n.”_

_“Nathan.” Of course you were cold towards him, the man didn’t blame you for it. Biting his tongue he watched as you turned you back towards him, you were talking to someone though it was Elena that blocked you from his view._

_“You’re a real prick you know that right?”_

_“Ya...I know.”_

> **◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇.**

_Nathan should have seen it coming, he should have pulled you out of the way. You shouldn’t have been the one to get hit with the blast, it should have been him. But now he had the risk of losing you, he knew that he had to move you but he did not want to injure you further._

_“no-no-no...c’mon...you’re going to be fine.” Placing his hand under you lower back he tried not to flinch at the sound of your pained gasp’s as he and Elena carried you off to safety while Chloe became the look out for any of Lazarević’s men. While he knew he had to stop the man, he did not want to leave you alone._

_Carefully placing you against a crumbled pillar Nathan hesitantly grabbed your hand. “Hey y/n...how ya doin?” He did his best to smile but seeing you like this was killing him._

_Chloe gave a glanced towards you, you were breathing to heavily for her liking. Lowering her head so that Elena would not hear she lent closer to Nathan. “Not good.”_

_Digging his nails into his palm Nathan frowned digging his nails into his palm. “You good to the gate as fast as you can.”_

_“What? No...no way! Don’t you dare take on this crusade.”_

_“I have too, just get her out of here.”_

_Before Chloe or Elena could protest Nathan took off running and for the two it felt like hours before the man came running back. He made some quip but Elena could tell his heart was not in. As the place came crumbling around them Nathan let out a cruse as he lifted you up bridle style in his arms. “We need to move faster.”_

_Getting to the village was the easy part but Nathan did not like how you went silent in his arms. Placing you down on a small cement bed he placed his hand against your cheek. “God no.no no...you’re going to be fine y/n...please.” Moving his hand to your shoulder he tried to shake you awake. “Y/n..hold on all right? Just hold on.” His voice sounding more panicked. “C’mon, stay with us.” Rubbing your shoulder he had to fight back the tears. “You’re going to be fine.”_

_Turning away, Elena could feel her own tears falling down her cheeks as Chloe tugged the woman into her arms doing her best to sooth her._

_“You’re going to be just fine.....y/n don’t do this....y/n. ”_

> **◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇.**

_Waiting for any news of how your were doing, Nathan just prayed that you were okay._

_“It’s been a long, strange trip hasn’t it.” Chloe stepped close to Nathan, Elena must still be with you._

_“Yes it has...you should play hero more often. It suit’s you.”_

_“Nah...say...tell me something Nat.”_

_“What?”_

_“Do you love her?”_

_Nathan frowned turning his full attention to Chloe. “Chloe I’m sorry I.”_

_“No...it’s fine....really it’s alright...just do yourself a favor cowboy and tell her.” Turning her attention to the voice’s both of them watched as Elena helped you out of the small home._

_Waving goodbye to Nathan, Chloe walked away from the two. Taking a breath in Nathan cleared out his throat. “Well well....look who’s not supposed to be out of bed.”_

_“Ya well my sister is a lousy patient, stubborn as hell.”_

_Letting out a scoff you gave your sister a small shove. “I’m not stubborn just restless.”_

_Shaking her head Elena glanced at you both, wetting her lips a small smile came to her face. “Say which way did Chloe go.”_

_Sighing Nathan pointed in the direction though he was surprised as the young woman walked off._

_“You did good Nate.” Lacing your arm through his you gave him a smile as gave his arm a small squeeze._

_“Ya?”_

_Giving him a teasing smile you shook your head, your wounds may have hurt but it did feel good to be in Nathan’s arms again. “So where do we go from here?”_

_“HUh? I didn’t think that far ahead.”_

_Standing on your toes you pressed a small kiss to the corner of the man’s lips as Nathan wove his arms around your waist. Sighing he then pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you...I should have said that sooner.”_

_Grinning you wrapped your arms around his neck tugging him in for a kiss. “Isn’t that funny? I love you too Nathan Drake.”_

* * *

“Nathan! Hey Nathan snap out of it!”

Blinking a few times Nathan didn’t even notice how long he had zoned out for. “What??”

“What is right? you were just standing their lookin at nothin!” Sam wrinkled his nose.

“I was just thinking about y/n..”

Sully let out a chuckle patting Nathan’s shoulder as they turned to the treasure, all three looked like a mess but they finally did it. “Let’s just get this on the plan and you can be back with her soon enough.”

As the three worked together, Nathan tensed hearing the familiar ring of phone going off.

“Can someone grab that.”

Letting out a grunt, Sam opened up the satellite phone though he nearly dropped it from what the voice said on the other line. “Uh we might wanna hurry this up.”

“What? Why?”

“Congratulations Nathan, Y/n is going into labor. You’re gonna be a dad.”

“What!”

**◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇.**

Nathan knew that he must have looked like a crazy person but he had to get to you. He was surprised he didn’t get shot by the security guard the moment he ran into the hospital though he did feel bad for scaring the nurse due to his appearance.

“Mynameisnathandrakeandmywifeisgivingbirthwhatroomissheein?” The words came out a jumbled mess and just as he was about to be taken out Elena rushed over to him.

“Nathan you!...you look like shit.” Shaking her head the woman turned to the receptionist giving her a smile. “He’s the father...he’s an uh archaeologist...it’s why he looks so dirty.” It was the only thing that came to mind and before the receptionist could protest Elena dragged him off to the elevator.

“How is she? How’s Y/n! please tell me I didn’t miss the birth.”

Letting out a laugh, Elena shook her head. Patting him on the shoulder she sighed wiping the dirt off on her pants. “Y/n is fine Nathan and no...she did not give birth yet. Her water broke when I made that call...you...you do know how babies work right?”

Wrinkling his nose, Nathan shook his head as he shifted his weight from one foot to another becoming antsy. “OF course I do...I...I just want to see her.” It took all his will power not to rush out of the elevator as he slowly followed Elena to the room. 

Once he arrive he quickly slipped in, spotting you comfortably on the bed. Your hand on your stomach.

“Y/n! I’m here!”

“Nathan!” You couldn’t help but smile hearing the mans voice though your eyes went wide seeing his appearance. He was covered in dirt and what you hoped was dried mud. His hair was in complete disarray, shirt torn and while he may have a few scrapes and bruises he seemed to be fine.

“I can see that but Nathan.”

Grabbing your hand gently he pressed a small kiss to the ring on your finger. “Yes?”

“Go take a shower and change...Elena brought a bag for you.” Giving him a smile you ignore a contraction as Nathan let out a sigh. 

“Okay okay.” Giving you another kiss the man slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower not wanting to leave you alone for much longer.

**◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇.**

Now cleaned and dressed Nathan made his way over to you, sitting in the seat grasping your hand. “I’m sorry for being late...for almost missing our child’s birth.”

“Nathan…”While you were touched by what he was saying you did not want him to feel guilty for it. “It’s not your fault...just next time. Try not to go on anymore treasure hunts when I’m pregnant.” You were trying to make light of the situation despite doing your best to ignore the creeping pain though you were sure the baby was coming now.

“Like I should have been the one to take you to the hospital not Elena.”

Taking a deep breath you glanced over at the man,he was hunched over not looking you in the eye“Nathan.”

“I mean I get that she is your sister but I’m your husband…I shouldn’t have been looking for the next clue.”

“Nathan!”

Gritting your teeth, while you loved your husband and while you did think that his rambles were cute you just wanted him to shut up so he could get a doctor.

“Huh? what?” Nathan quickly looked you over to see if anything was wrong.

“Get me our doctor…the baby is coming now and if you don’t grab her I am going to kill you.”

“Right!” Scratching his cheek he pushed the chair back before he rushed off to grab the doctor. While it didn’t take long to find her, it seemed like it took even long to push the baby out.

Letting out a scream you pushed whenever your obstetrician told you too as Nathan held onto your hand.

“Nathan.” Biting your tongue you squeezed his hand tightly. _“I can’t do this._ ” You could feel the tears slipping down your cheeks as Nathan let out his own small laugh as he brushed a strand of your hair away from your face.

“Are you kidding me beautiful. You know how many place’s you and your sister..and Sully helped me discover.”Bringing your hand to your lips he gave it a soft kiss.

“Just…Don’t let go of my hand, okay?.” While he hated seeing you in so much pain, he was excited to see his child soon. “I will always protect you.You can do this.”

Nodding your head you swallowed thickly squeezing Nathan’s hand tightly, with his encouraging words you pushed again missing the grimace on the mans face from your tight grip.

As time went by you felt a small amount of relief hearing your obstetrician letting you know it was time for the final push and went it was done you heard a tiny cry followed by Nathan’s relived laugh.

“She’s so tiny y/n.” Pressing a small kiss to the side of your head, Nathan watched as one of the nurse’s took the newborn away then turned to the obstetrician who was fixing you up.

“You did great beautiful,,,I’m so proud of you.”

Chuckling you gave him a tired smile leaning into his embrace once he settled himself next to you on the bed. You forced to keep yourself awake, you wanted to hold your newborn before you fell asleep.

Once the nurse came back with the baby, the woman gently placed her in your arms showing what to do. Looking down at the sleeping bundle in awe you glanced up at Nathan seeing that his eyes were tearing up.

“She’s beautiful….perfect…our little Cassandra.” Hesitantly reaching out, he let his thumb gently brush against her cheek.

“Your mother would be proud Nathan.” Smiling up at him you let out a small yawn.

“You think she would?”

“I know she would, though we should probably tell Sam, Sully and Elena.”

Scratching his cheeks he nodded his head seeing you drift off, clearing out his throat he gently took the newborn in his arms sitting in the chair, cradling her gently. “Ya…latter, just let me bask in this bliss but get some rest y/n…you deserve it.”

“Hmm you’re right…I do.” Wincing, you adjusted your body to watch your husband, you managed to grab your phone beside your table. Biting your lip you took a few pictures before placing it back down as your eyes started to close.

“I’ll hold her till you wake up..or uh till she needs to eat.”

Snorting, you smiled for a moment. “Sounds good honey.”

“Oh…y/n…so I guess this mean’s that you can call me Daddy Drake…right.”

Groaning you tugged the hospital pillow closer to your head. “Nathan!”

“What!” Holding his newborn close, Nathan gave you a small grin. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Meeting you on that dock, nearly losing you....that was something he did not want to think about but at least he got to confess his feelings to you then finally asking you to marry him.

With everything you two went through, everything that you had to put up with he knew he was a lucky man. “You’re gonna be loved Cassandra, you will have a happy family.” 

“I promise.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra find's out about her parents troubled past.

Wrinkling her nose, Cassandra let out a sigh.Her fingers petting her dogs head, playing then losing the game had lost her interest. Though she didn't care, she just wanted to know where her parents were. She knew they couldn't have gone somewhere important since her baby brother was gone but that did not mean she was not worried for them. Biting her lip she slipped off her head then out of her room, glancing around she sighed as her shoulders started to drop. "Mom? Dad? Hellooo?" Peaking into her parents room she got a glance spotting the baby monitor by her mothers bedside table.

"I think they abandoned us." Glancing to her dog, she let out a small bark as she started to wander the halls. The walls were adorn with things her mother must have found from her former job. Stopping for a moment she titled her head to the side as looked at a wall filled with pictures, one was of her mother in her wedding dress. You looked so pretty, so happy.

Aunt Elena was by your side, your maid of honor of course and her daddy. He looked so happy, with a large happy smile on his face though she could have sworn he had tears in the corner of his eyes. The next picture was of her Aunt's wedding to Chloe, the two looked so happy together. She was still a baby when it happened so she couldn't remember much. The whole family was together in his photo, you were standing next to Elena while Nathan stood behind you. She was in your arms of course, while Uncle Sam, Grandpa Sully and a woman she couldn't recognize where all standing next to Aunt Chloe.

She loved her Aunt's and Uncle Sam, they all had funny stories to tell her about her father though they'd always wait when Nathan was away. The next photo was of her, must have been taken after she was born. You looked so tried and her father looked scared but Cassandra could see the love in your eyes, she was so lucky to have parents like you two.

The next few photo's where of her when she was growing up but the last one she noticed brought a large smile to her face. It was when her little brother was born, she was sitting next to you in your hospital bed while she held Victor. It was her favorite picture, she loved her little brother and she could not wait until her got older.Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge she glanced around the empty home.

"Maybe they're outside." They always could have came home and stayed outside letting Victor dip his toes into the water. Opening the door she watched as her dog sprinted outside. "Off she goes." Closing the door behind her she walked down the steps, feet hitting the sand she glanced around again seeing out nice it was outside. "Perfect day! Now I just need the rest of the boat crew." Running down the beach, she then quickly made her way down the dock's noticing everything was all waiting by the boat. "Well everything is all here."

Shaking her head she then turned her attention to the boat house, biting her lip she wondered if they could be in their. Well it was worth a shot to check, giving one last pet to her dogs head she quickly rushed over. Slowly walking up the small steps she took a peak inside seeing that the door was open though she let out a lower groan. "Not here either." Though what she did notice was a magazine with her picture resting on a desk. "So goofy." Smiling she shook her head placing it back down as she took another peak around the room. She spotted more pictures of you, one looked old or rather it was of you when you were much younger. You were on a dig site not looking at the camera too focused on whatever item you were cleaning.

Placing the picture back down she grasped her fathers keys, if they were here then that meant they couldn't have gotten far. Glancing towards the large red bureau she looked down at the keys in her hands before she walked to it. "There is no way...just no." Trying each key. "no way." Turning the last key then hearing the click she could not believe how lucky she was. Giving a glance around she slowly opened the doors curious to see what her parents would keep hidden.

"Woah....I knew it!." Grinning she let her eyes scan over everything. Glancing at a cross, she quickly grabbed it as she looked it over. "What is this?"Shaking her head she placed it back down spotting a golden coin. "A Spanish Doubloon....but from where?" Placing the coin back she then reached up grabbing a silver skull. "Aha creepy but kinda cool." Looking around the wardrobe she nibbled her lip, she wanted to look at everything but it was a white journal that caught her eye. "Hello"

Giving another glance over her shoulder she placed the journal down. Tracing over the writing she started to turn the pages getting more and more engrossed in them. "Whoa...Henry Avery....the Gunsway heist."Pausing for a moment her fingers heisted to turn the next page. "Wait...did you try looking for Avery's treasure." Turning each page she only stopped once she noticed a Polaroid picture. Turning it over she noticed how old it must have been and who it must be off. "No way...is that dad?" Placing the picture down she wondered if her little brother would look like him when he did when he was young or be more like you as he started to grow.

Carefully turning the next page she smiled shaking her head. Tipping her head to the side she grabbed a photo with writing on the back of it. 

_'Found this on my old camera-thought you and Y/n would like to have it'  
-Elena._

Flipping it over she looked over the image, it was of you, Aunt Elena, Grandpa Sully and her dad. Her father was standing next to a treasure chest while you and her Aunt where sitting on top of a bunch of crates while a small chest as behind grandpa Sully. She then went back to her father, he had a gun leaning against his shoulders though the man's gaze wasn't focused on the camera like everyone else was, not he was looking at you. 

"What the hell." Hearing voices she tensed as she rushed to the bureau, quickly closing it she glanced down at the picture in her hands. "Crap." Quickly making her way back to the journal she placed the picture inside then stood in front of it just as you both walked in.

Nathan carrying his son, it's been a few months since his first birthday and he was eager to teach his little boy on how to walk. "There you are...been looking for you. What are you doing in here?" Wincing, Nathan felt his son grab a stand of his hair tugging it.

"Uh looking for you guys."

Smiling you quickly took Victor from Nathans arms as the little boy quickly snuggled into the crook of your neck. "C'mon, the boats all loaded up." Nodding to your daughter you started to walk out the door. 

"Um uh, ya I'll be with you guys in a sec."

Though hearing her made you stop in your tracks. "Why?"

"Uh...I just need to um." Trying to think of an excuse she watched as you both walked towards her. "Get."

"What's up Cassie?" Nathan frowned looked over at his daughter.

"Okay...don't be mad." Pushing her back away from the table she gave a small gesture to the white journal. Spotting the white journal, Nathan quickly opened the bureau's doors.

"Hey I said don't be mad." Holding back a laugh, she was more like Nathan than you'd like to admit.

"Keys." Stepping to his daughter he held out his hand. "So what did you see?" he asked tucking the keys away as he grabbed his mother's journal.

"Nothing really" Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Well that photo of you two, Aunt Elena and Sully....with a bunch of Spanish looking treasure....and a shotgun."

Sighing you took the picture from Nathan, Victor all ready asleep against your shoulder. "Ya..." You glanced over at your husband as he locked the bureau's door. "This was bound to happen sometime...maybe we should just tell her."

"She's not ready for it." Nathan shot back.

"Ready for what?! All that crazy shit in there!" Cassie frowned, she wasn't a baby anymore.

"Hey language." 

"Sorry...but you guy's are literally keeping skeleton's in your closet." Stepping close to her parents, she wanted to know what they were hiding. "Or at least a silver skull of some time."

Nathan frowned, he placed his hand against his son's head. "You know, I don't think you're ready for this."

"Really?" Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't think it was very fair.

"Nate." Your turned to face him fully, he still wasn't looking at you. "It's time to have the talk."

Smiling she glanced over at you. "Ya! it's totally time!...wait..which talk are we walking about here?" She did not want that talk, especially with her baby brother in the room.

Nathan frowned dropping his hand. "She's just a kid."

"She is older than you and Sam when you started all of this." You shot back trying to reason with him.

"That's- That is different than you know it."

Glancing between you both you, she sighed closing her eyes as she tried to let you both know that she was ready. " But I think I am old enough to know about it. Right?

"Old enough?" Nathan chuckled. "How old are you again?"

Rolling her eyes she fixed her glasses. "Ahaha....funny..mom?"

Holding back a groan, Nathan sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Where do we begin?", Smiling you glanced over at Nathan shaking her head. Your eyes glancing down at the picture. 

"For me it started when this guy called up my sister with this scoop on a 'massive historical find.' well Elena not wanting to go alone she call me up and I'm not going to say no to that..though to me he sounded like a fraud."

"Yea.A handsome Fraud."

Nathan gave you a smile though you let out a small laugh. "No..I haven't met him yet."

"Oh she knew."

"So this fraud tells your Aunt Elena. 'If you fund this trip....then I'll give you the coffin of Sir Frances Drake.'

Walking over to your husband who was leaning against the table you returned his smile. "And for the rerecord I totally delivered."

"Yea...you delivered us into the hands of Indonesian pirates." Leaning against his shoulder, Nathan let his son grab on his finger as the little boy slowly fell back asleep. 

"Hey. You know that I had nothing to do with that?" Both of you let out a small laugh.Cassandra shook her head as she moved closer to you two.

"Whoa...okay guy's time out! You're saying that you guy's were attacked by pirates after you found the coffin of Sir Frances Drake. Is that right."

"Pretty much ya." Nathan scratched his cheek.

Once you agreed to his claims, Cassie quickly shook her head. "Bullshit."

"Language." Both you of shout.

"Crap."

"Better" - "Nathan!"

"All right! so keep going!" She wanted to hear more. Shaking his head, Nathan smiled. While he was nervous the man was eager to tell more about you and his own adventures though the may have to leave out the part of your near death. He did not like think about almost losing you. "Alright...the boat is ready and it's a beautiful day out so if we're going to talk then lets do it on the water."

Following her parents out, Cassie started to bounce form excitement. "Wait! what did Sir France's Drake look like?! was it gross!"

Staying by her fathers side she looked up at him beaming. "Well he actually wasn't there..Just his journal, with a map to El Dorado.

"The city of gold?" she asked in excitement. 

"Actually that was just a rumor, it was a statue! a cursed statue."

"NO way seriously?"

"Yea seriously but I'll go back to that later. Now the map lead us to the middle of the Amazon jungle-" 

Watching the two of them brought a smile to your face, shaking your head you glanced down at the sleeping child. "Don't worry Victor, when you are old enough I'll make sure you get to hear the story about how much of a hero your daddy was."


End file.
